tales_of_the_raysfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Gear
Spirit Gears are craftable character-specific equipment. The rarity of a Spirit Gear can be raised from 1 to 5. When equipped, the character will also gain an additional Anima Sync. Obtaining Spirit Gears will have a myriad of effects. These include strengthening your critical rate, a free costume, skill cut-in, a new gauge and more. __TOC__ 'Events' 'Characters' 'Spirit Gear Mirrage Arte' Spirit Gears have an associated (SGMA) Spirit Gear Mirrage Arte. If a character is equipped with both a Spirit Gear and a Mirrage Arte they can use, the Mirrage Arte will have priority. Spirit Gear Mirrage Artes are available on spirit gears at level 3 rarity and higher. It uses a new gauge FG Fairy Gauge located under the Mirrage Gauge in Battle. 'Fairy Gauge' Filling the Fairy Gauge is different from filling the Mirrage Gauge, and requires certain conditions to apply with more ways being unlocked through Rarity Upgrades. When the Fairy Gauge is filled and no Mirrage Arte can be used, swipe up on a character's icon to use their Spirit Gear Mirrage Arte. Because FG is carried over when a quest is completed, it can be effective to save it up for use against strong enemies. It is not carried over into Tower. Instead, initial FG is determined by the number of Anima Spheres. *Fairy Gauge can be carried over from quest to quest. * Spirit Gear MAs can be equipped to your Support/Helper Character. * Spirit Gear MAs can also be Enhanced just like other Mirrage Artes. 'Acquisition' Spirit Gears that are crafted start at Rarity 1, whereas those obtained from the associated Event Series are Rarity 3. 'Fragments' Crafting Spirit Gears will require Fragments. Fragments are also used to upgrade the rarity of the Spirit Gears, with each Rarity Upgrade granting it new enhancement effects. You will need a specific amount of Spirit Fragments in order to upgrade it to the next rarity, the process is similar to enhancing weapons. *'Duplicate' Spirit Gears yield 500 character Specific Fragments 'Exchange Market' This Exchange Market requires the use of Fragments, which can be obtained through event rewards. Character-Specific Spirit Fragments will be available here. Unwanted Spirit Fragments can be sold for Gald and Prisms. * Spirit Gears cannot be sold. * Each Character can only attain one Spirit Gear of that element. 'Trade Goods Series Box' By defeating enemies within the associated event stages, you can obtain Trade Goods, which can be used to draw in the Trade Goods Box Series. The series contain items such as Spirit Fragments to craft Spirit Gears. Each Box has a set amount of items, and will move on to the next once all items in that Box have been attained. * Box Lineup 1 through 4 is irreversible. Skipping these boxes will not allow you to attain it’s rewards again. * Box Lineup 5 and onwards will be continuously repeated once cleared. 'Enhancement' There are two ways to enhance Spirit Gears. The traditional way, enhancing the Spirit Gear Mirrage Arte, which can increase its attack power or add new effects. As well as the second, Rarity Enhancement. To enhance, you need the Spirit Gear, Spirit Gear Mirrage Arte and the required enhancement materials. Enhancement consumes the materials used. *'Rarity 1': Unlocks Spirit Gear Costume Weapon *'Rarity 2': Unlocks Spirit Gear Costume *'Rarity 3': Unlocks Spirit Gear Mirrage Arte *'Rarity 4': Unlocks Additional Anima Sync *'Rarity 5': Unlocks Spirit Gear Cut-in References __NOEDITSECTION__